Loves A Game
by Heytherebud
Summary: When Ryan Jaymes, an NHL all star falls for a helpless girl, will it be destiny or fatal?


Love's A Game.

Ryan Jaymes was a 23-year-old player for the Buffalo Sabres. It was their first game of the season, but was his 2nd season. He had been playing hockey since he was four. It was always his passion, since he came from a mediocre family, with 2 sisters and 3 brothers, he had always had an outlet to hockey, he was the baby of the family so he fell into playing hockey but loved it either way.

He was the fourth player to get called to the ice. As he skated on the ice all he heard was cheers from the crowd. After the whistle blew, he quickly raced to the puck, passed it and made an opening for his teammate to pass to him. And then he shot the puck, slamming it into the net within the first minute and a half of the game, the feeling was amazing, the crowd erupted in cheers. As he looked around, he saw a beautiful girl, who looked a little younger than him, she had beautiful brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, she was so small.

She was sitting with a guy who looked older. A lot older. He was yelling at her and was gripping her arm and digging his nails into her arm. This made Dalton angry but there was nothing he could do. As the first intermission, Ryan told his best friend Dalton about what he saw, and this also made Dalton angry. So, Ryan told a few other guys and they all agreed to watch out for the girl.

Halfway through the 2nd period, Ryan saw something that made him sick. The older guys had just slapped the girl across the face, the girl was now trying to wipe away her tears quickly as people started staring. Where the guy had just slapped her was bright red and he was yelling at her. Ryan and Dalton looked over at each other, nodded and skated over to the glass leaving the game behind.

The refs started blowing their whistles but they didn't care. Luckily the "couple" was sitting in the first row so it was easy to get to them. As Ryan skated over, the guy was still yelling, Then the guy said "Goddammit, Harriet! Look at what you did, you just had to not listen didn't you!" The guy looked over and said "We're sorry aren't we Harriet? Please just go back to your game, she's fine." This made Ryan angrier and then the Girl named Harriet looked over at Ryan with pleading eyes and then looked away quickly. Pretty soon Dalton was flying off the handle "No I think we'll stay right here in case, you hit her again." and then Ryan chimed in. "What the fuck do you think you were doing? If you ever lay a hand on her again you will be sorry. Understand?" "She had an attitude and was embarrassing me! What was I supposed to do?"

Then another player was behind them "Hmmm I don't know, not hit her?" Then security came over and escorted him out, just as Harriet was following behind them with her head held low, Ryan called her down, she mouthed "I can't" But then he yelled "Please. I just want to talk" She agreed. Just then he realized the whole arena was staring at him. As Harriet took her seat, the refs benched him for the rest of the game. As he took ten minutes to shower and change, he asked security to bring Harriet into the locker room.

Harriet was a 20-year-old who was working two jobs and was also in college. She came from nothing, deadbeat abusive parents who kicked her out at 15. She lived in a shelter until she got a job a year later. After that, she bought a car and lived in that until she met Jase when she was 18. At first it was great, but after the honeymoon stage, he started drinking and getting physical.

It got worse and worse and that's how its been for the last 2 years

As she walked in Ryan stood up from the bench and the first thing, he realized was the size difference, she was at least 4'8 while he was 6'4. The first thing Harriet saw was the best-looking man she's ever seen. With a tall figure and he was really fit. You could see every muscle through his shirt, his eyes were a beautiful blue and he had a 5 o'clock shadow.

"You really didn't have to do that" She said looking down. "No. I did, no guy should ever treat a woman like that. Ever." He said looking down at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "No really. I'm okay. I should've listened, I-" she stammered. "Are you serious? You are allowed to not want to do something without someone slapping you an-"

He noticed the 4 bruises on her arm where he had grabbed her, to say he was infuriated was an understatement he pointed out to her "that isn't right. Are you okay?" "I'm always okay. But what I was saying was, that you don't get to do that. You don't have to deal with him at the end of the night. I do." Hearing her on the verge of tears "I know I don't know you, but the thought of you going back to that asshat makes me sick. So why don't we grab something to eat after the game and you can stay in my guest room for tonight?" Astonished by the way that a total stranger could care so much about her was scaring her. "Ok I guess."

Okay this is my first thing ever. Please review!


End file.
